


you shine so bright

by zenexit



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, zelos and lloyd have a good time because they fuckin deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: In Lloyd’s defense, Zelos’s hair was beautiful.





	you shine so bright

**Author's Note:**

> comission / art trade for my lovely pal mars! 
> 
> i love zelloyd so much i need to write it more? title is from the chris august song it's always been you which is on my GOOD END zelloyd mix on 8tracks!
> 
> only edited this once so lmk if you see any mistakes!

Lloyd was really only good at a few things, at least if you asked him. Those included, and were limited to; fighting, fixing things, breaking things, and annoying authority figures. Many of his friends would disagree with the first two, but Lloyd knew what his good traits were. 

Zelos and Lloyd fell in love and into place together before anyone could notice or object. There was little reaction to have with how enamored they were, besides joy in their newfound love. However, that didn’t mean it didn’t come to them as a shock. Genis especially, who couldn't help but wonder when told if Zelos was doing this just to spite him. But then again, Zelos had added fuel to that fire himself. Lloyd never understood why the man chose to cope by having everyone hate him, but that sure was his favorite. 

Lloyd had always thought of love as one of the most warm and romantic things possible, that it would be something out of a fairy tale and once he had it that he would get his happy ending. He had never really thought quite threw the act of dating past holding hands, kissing, and running through long fields of flowers to your partner. Zelos had laughed hearing that, wondering how a young man could be so naive. 

There were frustrations between the two of them, of course, there were between any couple. One of the things Zelos was most frustrated with was Lloyd’s inability to be told no to anything. If anything, Lloyd almost seemed more compelled to do something if he wasn’t supposed to. The way he would kick off his shoes as soon as he was inside, but how he would ball up and toss his socks somewhere hours later was one of the worst. How he would clean the dishes in hours Zelos wasn’t around to stop him and let him be helped. The second Lloyd was told he couldn’t climb something, he would already be on top of it. Anytime Zelos told him sometimes he just wanted to vent his problems, and not be given twenty solutions to, Lloyd would launch a hundred new ideas to him about how to fix whatever basic problem he had. 

Lloyd wasn’t the best with personal space either, not that Zelos minded, but it could be a bit overwhelming. There was one place Zelos liked to avoid being touched at all times, and that was his hair. With how long it was, and how long Zelos spend styling it every morning, it just wasn’t worth it. The late nights he had spent chasing down bedmates, he had always put his hair up before they went to bed. Although it might be funny to imagine, he wasn’t found of bed head and what sex hair did to him. He was always out that night or the next morning before his partner to both avoid an awkward feelings jam he wanted no part of, and to hide what he looked like. Of course it felt nice but…. It just wasn’t worth it. Lloyd however, seemed to adore it. Zelos tried to be patient with it, but he was sure Lloyd didn’t have clean hands, and that was nasty. Zelos didn’t want to have to lay down and then smell some kind of oil gunking up his hair, and that would probably curl it too. 

In Lloyd’s defense, Zelos’s hair was beautiful. The way the dark red locks fell down his back, curling slightly. They were such a contrast to his shirt all well, a striking red against the soft pink. Lloyd couldn’t help but imagine running his hands through it, and pulling softly. He wanted to watch the hair tangle and get smoothed. He wanted to see the way the color changed in the light when he played with it. Lloyd had always been allowed to play with Colette's hair, and he had always messed it up way more than he planned to, but she had always laughed it off. He had gotten much better at braiding, however, as the years went on. Lloyd had even gotten to a point where Colette would let him put little pieces of stones and flowers in it if he was determined enough. Genis had always sighed saying it was a bad idea, but had let it happen with little complaining. Lloyd was sure, looking back on it now, that it was because Colette loved keeping those treasures afterwards.

Zelos and Lloyd had become practically inseparable after the journey. Especially when it came to night time. Even if their days kept them apart, Lloyd and Zelos would do their best to sleep with each other every night. They both had fairly dependent personalities. Lloyd, enjoying the comfort of having someone else. He was an incurable cuddler. Zelos, wanted it for an almost painfully simple reason. It kept the nightmares away, it made sure he could sleep in peace. Past that, he did have what he considered ‘needs’. But, Lloyd considered that the lesser of the two, no matter how much Zelos insisted it wasn’t. If anything, Lloyd was probably twice as bad.

Zelos had expected Lloyd to be inexperienced when it came to sex, and he was completely correct. However, he wasn’t expecting him to be so hot blooded. He was extremely excitable, like puberty was something new to him and he was hooked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd rolled over in the bed, burying his face into Zelos’s neck. It smelled good, hell it always did. There was just something about Zelos’s skin that drove Lloyd crazy. He didn’t tan nearly as easily as he did, but when he did it caught a soft golden color. It would freckle all over his shoulders and upper arms, covering the space right beneath his eyes before he hid it with makeup. Zelos took cleanliness very seriously, bathing every day even if he had a hair washing schedule that was completely senseless (in Lloyd’s opinion). Whatever soap he used had a soft hint of musk, and Lloyd knew he did it on purpose. He layered cologne on top of it, but it was a much lighter scent, the type you could take for something he had just stumbled into. That was Zelos tried to do for everything, seem so naturally perfect.

Lloyd pressed his mouth into Zelos’s neck lazily, covering it in small kisses. Zelos let out a low chuckle, the sound vibrating in his throat. It sent a small thrill through Lloyd’s body. The warmth between the two of them was so wonderful, positively charging. It made Lloyd’s heart speed up in his chest. It was always in moments like these he wasn’t sure if he should keep pushing father, enjoy the touch between them more, see if it could lead further… Or if he should just keep it sweet. Both were so nice, he wasn’t losing either way. But the way his brain would fog, just smelling Zelos like this… It was hard to think clearly through.

“What do you want, love?” Zelos asked, looking over from the book in his hands. Lloyd had no clue what he could even be reading at this hour. Zelos liked to act like he wasn’t interested in anything but sex and girls, and that he was nothing but shallow. It made him very hard to shop for, when his interests were like his backstory. Hard to unlock.

“Mmmm… You’re so warm.” Lloyd said sleepily into his neck. He nuzzled it lazily, enjoying the feeling on his nose. Zelos’s hair was swept up on the other side, tucked away so Lloyd didn’t pull on it without noticing.

Laughing slightly, knowing no one who wasn’t running a fever could ever be warmer than Lloyd. The boy was practically a space heater all on his own. It was very handy during the winter months, but when it was hot out Zelos needed space Lloyd didn’t like to provide during the night. Zelos couldn’t count the number of times he had fallen asleep on one side of the bed and woken up to Lloyd spooning him, arms locked like steel around him.

“Are you cold?” Zelos asked playfully.

“Not really.” Lloyd laughed a bit then, and Zelos felt warmth bloom in his chest. Lloyd was good at making him feel hot in more ways than one.

As if on cue, Lloyd ran one of his hands over Zelos’s stomach, pressing under his tanktop he had worn to bed. There was only so much of that Zelos could take, knowing if his boyfriend left his hand there he would feel sweat build up very quickly. But it did always feel so nice at first… His calloused hands always seemed to touch in the perfect places. Zelos knew it was nothing but raw talent too.

“Well alright. Don’t get too handsy.” Zelos warned, but there was no force behind it. He was sure Lloyd knew it too, which was beyond frustrating. Zelos had no idea how someone could have grown to know him so well and still manage to stand him.

Lloyd’s much too warm hand dipped down then, sliding down Zelos’s stomach and his fingertips beginning to brush beneath of his pants waistband. The skin there was way softer than the skin on top of below. Lloyd had always thought it was interesting how hairless Zelos’s chest was, and how for some reason he did that on purpose. Lloyd pushed his hand down further though, letting his fingers come to rest in the cropped hairs Zelos kept above his cock.

“Ah.” Zelos said softly, feeling Lloyd’s hands softly playing in the hair he had. Lloyd hummed gently in response. Zelos knew if he wanted to all he had to do was gently tug and Lloyd would remove his hand. Even if he would whine a bit, he would get over it quickly. Zelos felt his face heat up slightly, and tried to force his eyes to focus on the words in front of him. Lloyd shouldn’t have this much of an effect on him, he reminded himself. He had been with partners who had been much more obtuse about their desires, much more obvious. This was nothing. But… Zelos couldn’t help the flush that spread through his body this time, or any other.

Lloyd’s lips began to push harder into Zelos’s neck, getting more insistent about the attention he wanted. Zelos let out a small sigh, still for some reason trying to ignore his boyfriend. If he was being obvious, it was probably out of sheer enjoyment. The thrill of Lloyd starting things with him was always enough to make his blood race.  
Soft blue eyes tried to focus on the pages again, the faded color of the book blurring to his eyes. The script on the page looked like nothing but black lines, eyes completely unfocused. There was a candle lit by their bed, tall and proud. Zelos knew he shouldn't even be reading in the dark, but it was the easiest way to calm a mind before sleeping.  
Lloyd’s hand pressed deeper now, and he wished he wasn’t laying on his other arm. His fingertips brushed the top of Zelos’s shaft and the redhead jumped immediately. Lloyd whined gently right by his ear before biting it softly. Zelos’s entire face turned red, visible because of how near the candle and he was, glad Lloyd wasn’t looking at him. Not that that mattered, because there was no way he wouldn’t have felt the way Zelos’s cock jumped against his touch. 

Letting out a small huff, Zelos let his book close lazily shut, not caring enough to force himself to look at it. He let his chin drift up as his head fell back against the pillow, closing his eyes and enjoying the touch. A few hairs had moved and were trapped behind him, but Zelos ignored them. He hadn’t put it up before laying down, simply put it over the shoulder not near Lloyd. He should probably fix that--

Lloyd bit harder on Zelos’s ear then, taking his attention back. Lloyd began to softly pump Zelos’s cock, kissing what he could reach of his neck all the while.

“Ah--- Lloyd, thats-” Lloyd cut Zelos off by pulling his arm out from under his weight awkwardly. He pushed it around the back of Zelos’s head, not noticing how much hair he was tangling up with it and tugging to the side. Before Zelos could protest, or let out anything more than a small groan, Lloyd used his now free hand to push Zelos’s face towards him. In the low light Zelos took in Lloyd’s tanned skin, his burning brown eyes. He couldn’t help the rush of love he was filled with every time he looked at Lloyd, always wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

Lips pushed against Zelos’s then, Lloyd eagerly kissing his boyfriend. Zelos was never sure if Lloyd’s goal was to eat his entire mouth, but it felt like it. He went between pushing happily into him, directly into biting and sucking. It was endearing in it’s own way, and none of it felt bad. It kept Zelos on his toes, that was for sure. It was also nice to feel so wanted. 

Zelos kissed Lloyd back, letting the book completely fall from his hands, as he twisted to give Lloyd his full attention. The pressure was still there on his hair, moving a bit past a faint tug and more in the realm of pain. Zelos felt startled with how much he liked it, but he wasn’t trying to put thought in that right now. 

Lloyd pumped Zelos harder, and Zelos was frustrated by how tight his pants felt. His cock was rubbing against the fabric of his pants between Lloyd’s movements. Between that and the pressure on his hair, Zelos let out a disgruntled moan. It all felt good. Better than it should.

When it came to pain, Zelos never really felt like he wanted anything to do with it. His sex had always been more of get to the point, do what the girl wants. He had done things to them they had liked before, including pain. But to himself? During his own escapism? No thank you. But this? It felt good.

Hair was one thing it was hard not to be particular about as well. Anyone’s hands could have been anywhere else. Even just going straight for them during sex, before even touching his cock or his partner touching himself, he didn’t want that anywhere near his hair. Who knows what kind of nasty stuff their hands could be covered in?

Zelos pulled away from Lloyd’s kiss, taking in a quick large gulp of air. Lloyd was panting besides him, and Zelos wished not for the first time the idiot would think to breathe more when they were kissing. 

“Lloyd, my hairs caught. Give me a second.” Zelos said tiredly.

Sitting up for a moment, Zelos began to pull his hair together so it could lay more flat against his back. Lloyd’s hand stopped moving in his pants, but he didn’t change where it was laying. Zelos wanted to kill him and whine for more attention at the same time. He wasn’t sure what Lloyd’s end all goal was here, because he would happily just let him make him cum from this alone.

Lloyd watched Zelos fix his hair, a lazy smile crawling on his face. It was the kind he only made when they were alone like this. It always made Zelos’s chest feel tighter, more   
filled.

Lloyd broke that feeling when he leaned over and playfully tugged on the end of the red locks, keeping up that shit eating grin. Zelos grunted a little in response, raising his hand to smack Lloyd’s down. Before he could, Lloyd tugged just a little harder. Zelos tilted his head back into without thinking about it and let out a soft sigh. Lloyd raised his eyebrows, looking surprised.

“Did that actually feel good?” Lloyd asked.

Turning red, Zelos moved his blue eyes away from Lloyd’s over eager brown ones.

Lloyd scooted closer still, getting rid of any existing distance. Zelos could feel his warmth penetrating his skin, heating it further still. He could also feel how hard Lloyd was, pressing into his leg. That was awful warm too.

Reaching his hands up, Lloyd ran his hands gently through Zelos’s hair. He did it slowly, afraid his boyfriend would pull away. Zelos let it happen, albeit hesitantly. He knew he should pull away, and part of him was having trouble accepting he was actually letting this happen. Out of any living being on this planet, or any other, Lloyd was one of the dirtiest. Zelos knew that as a stone cold fact. But it felt good. Gentle, kind even.

Lloyd tugged a bit harder then, testing the kind of reaction Zelos would have. When Zelos’s breath hitched, Lloyd ground his hips forward without thinking about it. When Zelos opened his eyes, he could see Lloyd’s were half lidded. He was watching him react. He was enjoying this. The thought made Zelos’s cock twitch in Lloyd’s other hand.   
It stayed like that, almost gentle but still something completely unlike anything they had done before. Lloyd humping Zelos’s leg, while he tried not to pull his hair too hard. Zelos, humping up into Lloyd’s hand. He was enjoying the small movements Lloyd could think to do, having too much going on all at once. Zelos was enjoying how tight his pants felt, how it was starting to hurt, how Lloyd’s rough large hands were pulling at his hair.

Before either of them could put too much thought in it, Zelos came. Lloyd followed shortly afterwards, excited by him doing finishing first. The couple laid there for a moment, breathing heavily and looking at each other. Lloyd pulled his hands away from Zelos’s pants and hair, and kissed him warmly on the lips.

“I love you.” Zelos said quietly, overtaken for a moment with how much he meant it.

Lloyd laughed a bit and repeatedly kissed Zelos a few more times, smiling. 

“I know you do, I love you too.”


End file.
